


Heartstrings

by Cookie_junhwan



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_junhwan/pseuds/Cookie_junhwan
Summary: Same emotions but different individuals. It all started with the chord I played, I didn't realize I was strumming deeply on his heart with my fingertips.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Sypnosis

Bobby and Hanbin were inseparable. Happy and in love with each other, but then a tragic event happened. 

20 years later, Jinhwan (reincarnation of Hanbin) kept having these dreams of another person’s life. Meeting Junhoe, pulling Jinhwan to him with this immeasurable feeling of longing and sadness. This made Jinhwan determined to discover the truth about his dreams and the familiar emotions he feels towards Junhoe. 

Junhoe (reincarnation of Bobby), not having a clue about the past, fell in love at first sight with Jinhwan. Not later finding out that his feelings for him were just feelings of the past, left him uncertain about what his real feelings are.

A story full of love and tragedy.

_Notes:_

_^If you have watched 'Until we meet again' and 'Given' this story is based from them. I got inspired from them so you may find similar events that happened on this au._

_^I do not have the intention of copying anyone's works._

_^This is purely imagination._

_^No intention of harming the characters based from._

_^Trigger warning_

** _*Will start on December 21_ **


	2. Prologue

_20 years earlier.._

He can’t believe what they were about to do. 

A gorgeous night sky with stars that shines brightly, cascades above. 

Waves crashing on their feet but the cold water did not bother them.

It was quiet.

Holding each other’s hands tightly. 

Slowly.

Nervousness crept inside him.

They made eye contact.

As they go deeper and deeper.

The last words they ever said to each other.

_“I love you.”_


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same emotions but different individuals. It all started with the chord I played, I didn't realize I was strumming deeply on his heart with my fingertips.

_ “If we ever get reincarnated, do you think we’ll be together again?” _

_ “Come on binnie, what nonsense are you talking about.” _

_ “It’s not nonsense. Can’t you find it romantic that we’re still going to be together even after we die? That just means we’re soulmates.” _

_ *sigh* “Whatever you say binnie.” _

_ “Yah! Rabbit teeth, don’t you ever have a touch of romance in you? You’re ruining the moment.” _

_ Bobby laughed, “Hahahaha. Okay okay. Hmm.. If we ever get reincarnated, I will find you wherever you are because you will always be the  _ _ one _ _ for me.” _

_ Hanbin smiled, “Promise you’ll come find me?” _

_ “I promise.” _

*ring* *ring*

Jinhwan awoke hearing his alarm clock. 

It’s been months since he began dreaming about someone he never knew. At first it was just a one time thing but suddenly almost everyday he dreams about them. He wanted to find out who they were and why he was dreaming about them.  _ ‘Are they real? If so, what happened to them?’ _ Those were his thoughts every time he dreams about them.

He was in his last semester of college. He was already stressed so why bother knowing what his dream was, he got better things to do. Grabbing his bag, looking at the mirror one last time before going out of his dorm. Making his way to his class, he looked up at the sky and saw it was dark. Making an assumption that it will rain later, cursing a breath because he didn’t bring an umbrella and his laptop was in his bag. 

**“Screw it.”** he said and made his way.

He was 5 minutes early when he arrived at the door. Opening it someone called for him,  **“Jinana! Over here!”** Yunhyeong said. Acknowledging the call, Jinhwan made his way to them.  **“Thanks for saving me a spot. Since the professor is famous, his class is always full. It’s a miracle we got a slot.”** he said.

**“You got that right!”** Chanwoo said. Yunhyeong, Chanwoo and Jinhwan became friends ever since their first year. They just somehow clicked with each other, the two are dorm mates while Jinhwan was the only one left behind but if their schedule persists, they have lunch together and even dinner. The three of them are majoring in Bachelor's of Music Production and Engineering, their project for graduation is producing a song and inviting a person to sing it for them. Since it’s a group project the three of them have been brainstorming making music day and night.

There’s only a month left before the deadline and they have not found someone to sing their song.  **“Guys there’s only a month left and we still haven’t found someone to sing our song.”** Jinhwan said. Both of them looked at Jinhwan dejected and was about to say something but the professor came into the room and the class started.

In truth,  _ he _ has been on Jinhwan’s mind lately. There’s this guy he always watches play at the town plaza every friday evening. The guy sang songs with his guitar and Jinhwan was awestruck by how good he sounds. His raspy and powerful voice yet so raw and pure but it was there was always a touch of sadness in his voice.

It was two months ago when he discovered the guy and ever since then he always comes and watches him sing. The first time he heard his voice, different kinds of emotions bursted inside of him. The scene of his dreams comes back to him and he didn’t know why, that’s when Jinhwan thought that the guy has some answers for him as to why he feels this longingness and sadness whenever he sees him. 

Jinhwan had three classes left for the day. Since it was friday, he decided to come see the guy play at the plaza again. Suddenly, an idea came to him.  **“Hey guys! I have an idea!”** Jinhwan whispered to them as to not be heard by the professor. Yunhyeong and Chanwoo looked at him and asked what his idea was.  **“There’s this guy at the plaza, he always plays during fridays in the evening. Maybe we can try and recruit him, he has this great voice and he’s perfect for the concept of our song.”** Jinhwan said.

**“Are you sure he has a great voice? Or you just have the hots for the guy?”** Chanwoo said. Yunhyeong laughed and this gave them a warning glare from the professor.  **“Shhh Yun! And fyi, he has a great voice. Join me later and you’ll see where I’m getting at.”** Jinhwan said.  **“Okay, whatever you say.”** Chanwoo replied.

**“And he IS hot.”** he added quietly. This made both of them laugh loudly and was kicked out of the room.

* * *

Jinhwan and Chanwoo were at the cafe near their campus waiting for Yunhyeong to come. 30 minutes left before 8 when they guy will perform at the plaza. The car ride takes exactly 30 minutes for them to arrive at the place and Yunhyeong had purposely been late at this time.  **“What did Yun say? What time will he arrive?”** Jinhwan frantically said. 

Chanwoo noticed Jinhwan panicking and thought he might really have the hots for the guy.  **“Nani, calm down. We’ll get there just before he finishes performing. Yun said he was held up by the prof, something about not listening to him during class.”** he said. Jinhwan let out a frustrated sigh, Chanwoo on the other hand just sympathizes with Yunhyeong when he gets here for sure he would get the wrath of Jinhwan.

Yunhyeong arrived at the cafe 5 minutes before 8, they hurriedly got in Chanwoo’s car and started their way to the plaza but not without Yunhyeong getting an earful from Jinhwan about being late and they might miss the chance to recruit him. Chanwoo stepped on the gas afraid to be in Yunhyeong’s position right now. 

They arrived half past 8. The ride was a hell hole for both Chanwoo and Yunhyeong, not to mention the traffic was super bad that Jinhwan’s mouth burst with all the curses he could and both of them were afraid of their lives. 

Just before they get near the spot where the guy would perform, Jinhwan halted. The melody and the lyrics make his head hurt, memories and moments of the couple he dreams come through his mind.  _ A guy on the rooftop, singing the same song while playing the guitar and another guy sitting across him smiling.  _ Jinhwan began singing the same song, dueting the guy at the plaza. The guy paused hearing someone sing with him.

Jinhwan emerged from the crowd and was in front of the guy. He continued playing but was awestruck by how beautiful Jinhwan’s voice was. They sang until the song finished. The crowd applauded and just then Jinhwan realized what he had done, he got shy and ran back to the crowd. The emotions got to him, but it was the guy’s voice what captivated him. It was familiar and full of love.

His friends called out to him but he was too busy running away when someone grabbed his arm making him look at the person. It was the guy. He never noticed but he was wearing this cute bucket hat and a mask to hide his face.  **“Hey. Umm. Can we.. talk for a second?”** the guy said.  **“Oh. Uh.”** Jinhwan stuttered. He can’t believe THE guy was talking to him.  **“Umm.”** he added.

“ **Yes, of course he will talk to you.”** Chanwoo said grinning at Jinhwan who is getting redder as a tomato by the minute. The guy looked at him confused, Chanwoo realized and hurriedly introduced himself.  **“I’m Chan, this guy’s friend and that’s Yun, this guy’s friend also. The one who’s red as a tomato who you just grabbed and wouldn’t let go of his arm is Jinhwan.”** he smirkingly said, earning a glare from Jinhwan. They panicked and let go of Jinhwan’s arm which made him saddened by the loss of contact between them.

And then the rain came pouring down. Hard.


End file.
